bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Aaroniero Arruruerie
Aaroniero Arruruerie (アーロニーロ・アルルエリ, Āronīro Arurueri) ist ein Arrancar aus Aizen Sōsukes Armee und der Noveno Espada. Aaroniero war, bevor er zum Arrancar wurde, ein Gillian, die schwächste Klasse unter den Menos, und ist der letzte der Espada der ersten Generation. Seine frühere Nummer wurde zwar nicht genannt, aber es ist möglich, dass er durch die Geburt der mächtigeren Espada, durch das Hōgyoku, degradiert wurde. Erscheinung und Charakter thumb|left|Aaronieros Köpfe Aaronieros Aussehen ist von allen Arrancar das ungewöhnlichste. Wenn er im Licht ist, bedeckt er sein Gesicht normalerweise mit einer Maske, die acht Löcher hat. Anstelle eines Kopfes hat er eine Art Inkubator auf dem Körper, in dem zwei Köpfe in einer rötlichen Flüssigkeit schwimmen. Diese beiden Köpfe haben jeweils eine tätowierte Neun im Gesicht und neigen dazu, im Tandem zu sprechen, wenn sie entdeckt werden, sodass es so scheint als sprächen zwei Personen abwechselnd. Dennoch sprechen beide im Original in 1. Pers. Sg., selbst wenn sie beide Köpfe meinen, was zeigt, dass es sich dabei nicht um zwei, sondern sich nur um eine Person handelt. Der obere Kopf spricht mit einer tiefen, der unterer mit einer hohen, kindlichen Stimme, und sie scheinen sich zu einem gewissen Maße zu unterscheiden. Aaroniero ist somit der einzige Arrancar, der über keinen menschenähnlichen Kopf verfügt. Wegen seines Aussehen hasst er es, auf seine Gesichter angesprochen zu werden und trägt deswegen auch die Maske. Sein Hollowloch befindet sich an seinem linken Oberschenkel. '' Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED'', Seite 85 Wie die der meisten Espada, ist seine Kleidung speziell angepasst. Im Gegensatz zum normalen Outfit mit Jacke und Hakama trägt er ein Gewand, das seinen ganzen Körper bedeckt. Außerdem trägt er einen edlen Mantel und weiße Gentleman-Handschuhe. Er scheint etwas sadistisch und grausam zu sein, da er gerne mit seinen Gegnern "spielt" und sie gerne täuscht. Er ist sehr stolz darauf, dass er sich unbegrenzt weiterentwickeln kann, weswegen er auch auf seine Position als Espada sehr stolz ist. Höchstwahrscheinlich nimmt er Kaien Shiba's Aussehen am häufigsten an, da dieser die besten Fähigkeiten hat, die er absorbierte. Vergangenheit thumb|left|Aaroniero "isst" Metastacia auf (Arrancar Daihyakka) Aaroniero war früher ein Menos Grande der Gillian-Klasse, bevor er zum Arrancar wurde. Aaroniero war vor Aizens Auftauchen in Hueco Mundo ein Espada der 1. Generation. Er schloss sich ihm an, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser ihn von jedem Leiden befreie. Er bekam eines Tages die Kräfte vom Vizekommandanten der 13. Division der Gotei 13, Kaien Shiba, dadurch, dass er Metastacia, den Hollow, der Kaien tötete und absorbierte, selbst absorbierte. Dadurch bekam er nicht nur die Kraft von Metastacia, sich in alles zu verwandeln, was er absorbiert hat, sondern auch die Kräfte von Kaien, sein Zanpakutō und all seine Erinnerungen. Übersicht Arrancar Arc Aaroniero ist in der Arrancar Arc meist nur kurz zu sehen, und das im Hintergrund und vom Schatten verdeckt, zum Beispiel als Ulquiorra Cifer und Yammy Llargo Aizen berichteten, wem sie in der Menschenwelt begegnet sind. Das zweite Mal sieht man ihn als Aizen Wonderweiss Margela erschafft. Auch hier sieht man ihn nur herumstehen, aber diesmal ist nur die Hälfte seines Körpers vom Schatten verdeckt. Hueco Mundo Arc In der Hueco Mundo Arc sieht man ihn das erste Mal beim Treffen der Espada, mit seiner weißen Maske auf. Er sitzt zwischen Tia Harribel und Yammy. Zusammen mit Baraggan Luisenbarn, Szayelaporro Granz und Nnoitra Gilga beschwert er sich über die Eindringlinge. Hier hört man ihn auch das erste Mal sprechen, mit zwei Stimmen. thumb|Aaroniero erscheint hinter RukiaAls Rukia das Innere Kuppel von Las Noches erreicht, taucht Aaroniero mit einem Sonído hinter ihr auf und stellt ihr die Frage, ob er erklären soll, warum der es dort einen Himmel gibt. Bevor Rukia überhaupt reagiert, verschwindet er sofort und betritt seinen Flügel. Rukia folgt ihn und betritt ebenfalls Aaronieros Flügel; innerhalb eines riesigen Raumes ohne Licht. Als Rukia ihn endlich findet, sagt der Arrancar, er das hier kein Licht durch käme und er kein Sonnenlicht mag. Gleich darauf nimmt er seine Maske ab und gib sich als der Noveno Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie zu erkennen, dabei hat er die Gestalt von Kaien Shiba. Rukia sieht ihren Kaien-dono wieder und ist verwirrt, dass der Mann, den sie einst tötete, wieder lebt. Der Espada kommt ihr näher und fängt man mit Rukia zu spaßen, als wäre er der echte Kaien; er gib Rukia ein Holzschwert, um mit ihr zu "trainieren" und überzeugt sie der wirkliche Kaien zu sein. Dannach erzählt Aaroniero ihr, dass die vereinten Körper von Metastacia, mit den Aizen seine Experimente gemacht hatte, und Kaien beim Auflösen zurück nach Hueco Mundo kamen und dass er als Kaien die Kontrolle über den Körper wieder bekam. Er belügt sie außerdem, den Platz eines Espada eingenommen zu haben, um sich an Aizen zu rächen. thumb|left|Rukia muss gegen Kaien kämpfen? Darauf erklärt er, dass der Himmel an der Decke von Las Noches nur eine Täuschung ist und dass Aizen alles sehen kann, was dieses Sonnenlicht trifft, weshalb Rukia glaubt, dass sie in diesem Raum sind, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Als er ihr vorgaukelt, einen Plan zu haben, befehlt er Rukia ihn zu folgen, zieht sein Schwert und trifft Rukia an der Wange. Um seine Echtheit als Kaien Shiba zu beweisen, konfrontiert er Rukia mit der Todesnacht Kaiens. Als Rukia sich bereiwillig erklärt, sich von ihm töten zu lassen, nachdem Orihime Inoue gerettet ist, meint der Arrancar gescherzt zu haben. Er bittet sie, wenn sie sich wirklich entschuldigen will, dass sie ihm die Köpfe ihrer Freunde herbringe. thumb|Die Tarnung fliegt aufRukia erkennt sofort, dass es wirklich nicht Kaien Shiba ist und greift ihn sofort an. Aaroniero kann jedoch sämtlich Angriffe abwehren oder entkommen und versucht sie selbst zu treffen. Anschließend setzt er Nejibana, Kaiens Zanpakuto frei und greift sie mit dem identischen Kampfstil des ehemaligen Vizekommandanten an. Als er es schafft Rukia zu entwaffnen, versucht sie ihn mit Sokatsui zu treffen und hinterlässt ein Loch in eine Wand und etwas Sonnenlicht kommt hinein. Als sie sieht, dass er das Licht meidet, versucht sie, der Sache auf dem Grund zu gehen. Sie lockt ihn vor einer Wand und fesselt ihn mit einem Bakudo. Anschließend fesselt sie ihn mit einem stärkeren Bakudo und zerstört die Wand dahinter mit einem starken Hado. Aaroniero wird vom Licht getroffen und sein Gesicht wird weggeätzt. Aaronieros wahre Gestalt und Identität werden aufgedeckt und Rukia ist nun absolut sicher, nicht gegen Kaien Shiba zu kämpfen. thumb|left|Aaroniero wird besiegtMit einem Sonído ist der Noveno Espada wieder im Schatten und nimmt wieder Kaiens Gestalt an. Gleich darauf erklärt er, dass er der einzige Gillian-Espada ist und zeigt ihr sein echtes Zanpakuto, das unter dem Handschuh versteckt ist. Mit der Erklärung, mit Glotonería tote Hollows zu essen und dass er in der Lage ist, sich unendlich weiterentwickeln zu können. Er erzählt ihr, dass er Metastacias toten Körper gegessen hat, womit er bestätigt, dass der Körper, in dem er gerade ist, wirklich Kaien Shiba gehört hatte. Nun benutzt er seine Resurrección, um Rukia zu töten und seine untere Körperhälfte verwandelt sich in eine Art riesigen Okutupuskopf. Als beide aufeinander zu kommen, zerbricht Aaroniero mit Nejibana Rukiasthumb|Aaroniero's gespaltener Kopf Sode no Shirayuki und spießt sie mit dem Speer auf. Er spielt ein bischen mit Rukias Körper, der an dem Speer hängt, diese kommt jedoch wieder zu sich und setzt San no Mai ein, wodurch die Klinge wieder hergestellt ist und sie sticht in Aaronieros Kopf. thumb|Aaroniero stirbtAaronieros wahres Gestalt zeigt sich wieder, und der Kopf mit der tieferen Stimme ist durchbohrt. Rukia schlitzt weiter den Kopf durch und die Resurrección löst sich auf und Nejibana zerbricht, während die Köpfe frei sind. Rukia fällt zu Boden und der Trakt wird von der grünen Flüssigkeit des Oktopus´ beflutet. Der Kopf mit der tiefen Stimme schreit auf und ruft Aizen um Hilfe. Mit vergeblichen Schreien von einer "Nein-Serie" stirbt er. Der halbierte Kopf verflucht Rukia und will seinen Tod nicht akzeptieren und beide Hälften des Kopfes gehen auseinander. Aaroniero ist tot, während Rukia schwer verletzt noch lebt. Hueco Mundo 2 Arc Der Séptima Espada Zommari Rureaux findet den toten Aaroniero und man erfährt, dass Aaroniero als letzter Original-Espada gestorben ist. Außerdem kritisiert er Aaronieros Attacke als zu schwach, da die aufgespießte Rukia noch lebt. Zommari will nun den Fehler wieder gut machen und dafür Rukias Kopf abschlagen, aber dann taucht der Kommandant der 6. Kompanie, Byakuya Kuchiki, ebenfalls in Aaronieros Flügel auf. Der Kommandant zerstört während des Kampfes gegen Zommari das Gebäude mit Goukei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, weshalb nicht bekannt ist, was mit Aaronieros Leiche passiert ist. Fähigkeiten Aaroniero bevorzugt es im Kampf den Körper von Kaien Shiba zu benutzen, weswegen er auch mit dessen Kampfstil kämpft. Über seinen eigenen Kampfstil ist nicht bekannt. Hollowabsorption: Während alle Hollows sich gegenseitig fressen können um stärker zu werden hat Aaroniero die Fähigkeit, andere Hollows komplett zu absorbieren und so nicht nur ihre Kraft dazuzubekommen, sondern auch ihre individuellen Fähigkeiten. thumb|Aaroniero nimmt Kaiens Aussehen anSobald diese Absorption vollführt wurde ist Aaroniero dazu fähig, willentlich jeden Aspekt von ihnen zu manifestieren, sogar ihre physische Form. Das ist auch der Grund dafür, dass Aaroniero, obwohl er bloß ein Gillian war, zum Espada werden konnte. Durch eine ungewöhnliche Verkettung von Ereignissen konnte er so die Shinigamikräfte von Kaien Shiba erlangen, indem er Metastacia absorbierte. Er absorbierte insgesamt 33650 Hollows. Die Schwäche dieser Fähigkeit ist das Sonnenlicht, welches sich bei Kontakt aufhebt und seine wahre Form aufdeckt. Diese Fähigkeit ist die Fähigkeit seines Zanpakuto Glotonería. Übertragene Sicht: Aaroniero besitzt auch die Fähigkeit, alles, was er sieht an die anderen Espada zu übertragen. Dies tut er auch kurz vor seinem Tod durch Rukia Kuchiki. Metastacias/Kaien Shibas Körper: Es ist nahe liegend, dass Metastacia mit Kaien Shibas Stärke seine stärkste Kraftquelle ist, da ein Vizekommandant alleine einen der Los Numerós besiegen kann. Gerade dies lässt ihm noch Mitglied der Espada sein. thumb|Aaroniero als KaienDank des Hollows Metastacia, kann Aaroniero jeder Zeit die Gestalt des Shinigami annehmen. Aaroniero kann auf jede Erinnerung des ehemaligen Vizekommandanten zurückgreifen und dessen Kampfstil perfekt umsetzen, da die Muskeln sich an jede Bewegung und Aktion erinnern können. Der Espada kann Kaiens Charakter perfekt immitieren, seine eigene Persönlichkeit bleibt aber erhalten, weshalb er nicht von Kaiens Moral beeinflusst wird. Aaroniero verfügt deswegen auch über Kido und den Hoho Fähigkeiten eines Shinigami, kämpft aber als Kaien Shiba bevorzugt im Zanjutsu-Stil. Desweiteren ist sein Kampfstil einem Tanz ähnlich. Man kann sagen, dass Aaroniero einen "neuen Kaien" geschaffen hat, der wie ein sadistischen Scheusal ist und nichts von dessen alten Charakterzügen sind wieder zu erkennen. thumb|Aaroniero benutzt NejibanaNejibana: Dadurch, dass er Metastacia absorbierte, bekam er die Fähigkeiten von Kaien Shiba und sein Zanpakutō, Nejibana. Shinigami-Fähigkeiten: Dank Kaiens Körper, beherrscht er die Fähigkeiten der Shinigami. Er ist also in der Lage auch Kido, Hakuda und Hoho zu benutzen. Diese hat er jedoch nie gezeigt. Zanjutsu-Experte: Mit Kaiens Körper beherrscht er den perfekten Umgang mit einem Zanpakuto. Im Shikai ähnelt der Kampfstil an einem Tanz. Auch zerbricht er Sode no Shirayuki und zeigt mit Nejibana große Zerstörungskraft. Schnelles Sonído und Shunpo: Aaroniero kann sich so schnell mit den beiden Fähigkeiten bewegen, dass Rukia ihn mit den Augen kaum folgen kann und bemerkt ihn zu spät, wenn er hinter ihr steht. Beziehungen Sosuke Aizen Wie die meisten Espada hatte auch Aaroniero seine Beweggründe, sich dem Shinigami anzuschließen. Aizen hatte Aaroniero versprochen, dass der Arrancar von jedem Leiden befreit wäre, wenn er sich Aizen anschließt. Bis zu seinem Tod glaubte er fest daran, aber als er kurz vor dem Sterben starke Schmerzen spürte, sah er ein, dass Aizen ihn angelogen hat. Aizen selbst rührte für Aaroniero keinen Finger und sah ihn offentsichtlich als Werkzeug. Außerdem war der Espada nicht wirklich einverstanden, dass Aizen innerhalb der Kuppel von Las Noches das Sonnenlicht kopierte, wodurch Aaroniero territorial gehandicapt war. Rukia Kuchiki Aaroniero ist bis jetzt der einzige Gegner, der ihr so nahe stand wie kein Gegner zuvor. Dank den Erinnerungen von Kaien Shiba täuscht er Rukia, um sie dann zu töten. Als Rukia die Täuschung bemerkte, stand für sie fest, dass dieser Mann nicht ihr Kaien-dono war, sondern ein Imitator. Aaroniero verwirrte Rukia zusätzlich mit Kaiens Kampfstil und Nejibana, dennoch war Rukia fester Überzeugung, dass es sich nicht um Kaien handelte. Der Espada sah seine Gegnerin nie als gefährliche Gegnerin an, bis sie ihn in den Kopf gestochen hat und er begann sie zu hassen und zu verfluchen. Obwohl Aaroniero durch Kaiens Erinnerungen Rukia näher stand als ihr lieb war, war er auch gleichzeitig ihr gegenüber fremd. Trivia * In einem Omake wird er von Gin Ichimaru gefragt, welcher der Köpfen Aaro und welcher Niero seien. Der Kopf mit der tiefen Stimme sagte, er sei Aaro und der mit kindlichen Stimme sagte, er sei Niero. Dann beschwerten sie sich und sagten, dass ihr Name "Aaroniero" keine Kombination ist. * Aaronieros Aussehen ist für Arrancar allgemein ungewöhnlich. Nicht nur, dass sein "Kopf" vollkommen unmenschlich aussieht, auch in seiner Resurrección sieht er seiner ursprünglichen Gillianform nicht mal annähernd ähnlich. * Aaroniero steht für die Gier als Todesursache eines Menschen. * Er kennt fast alle momentanen Kommandanten. * Er hat es seiner Kraft Glótoneria zu verdanken, dass er nicht zum Privaron Espada degradiert wurde. Referrenzen en:Aaroniero Arruruerie es:Aaroniero Arruruerie fr:Aaroniero Arruruerie id:Aaroniero Arruruerie pl:Aaroniero Arruruerie ru:Аарониро Арруруэри Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hollow Kategorie:Arrancar Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Arrancar-Armee Kategorie:Espada Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime